1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal receiving device used in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Appearance of consumer electronic apparatuses, such as digital photo frames and mobile phones, is important for attracting consumers. Yet, as electronic apparatuses have more and more components for performing more and more functions, the appearance of the electronic apparatuses may be influenced. If the electronic apparatuses have signal receiving devices for receiving outside signals, such as lights or infrared signals, the appearance of the electronic apparatuses may be negatively influenced as the signal receiving devices should be accessible from outside by signals.
What is needed is a signal receiving device which doesn't negatively influence the appearance of electronic apparatuses.